


Let Them Listen and I'll Protect You

by stylesoftheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Anal Sex, Bullying, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hides from bullies and finds an unlikely companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Them Listen

**Author's Note:**

> I had never seen Niall in a sexual light before this so it was tricky. Originally posted as two one-shots on my tumblr.

Niall hurtled down the corridor, arms flailing desperately as he tried to find a place to hide. He couldn’t wait for the day when he could leave this school and all its homophobic thugs behind. The thuds of heavy footfalls fast approaching him urged him around the next corner sharply, but he was met with a dead end. Instead of risking turning around and running straight into the bullies, his sights landed on the only break in the wall, a small store room where the caretaker and school nurse kept spare supplies. The thundering of footsteps and hateful slander was getting nearer so, without a thought, he wrenched the door open and threw himself inside.

As soon as he had it closed, he pressed his ear to the door and tried to calm his loud breaths so he could listen for any signs that his hiding place had been discovered. He sagged in relief when all he was met with were echoes from way up the other end of the corridor, getting quieter and quieter the longer he listened. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d have to hide in here, but if it saved him a day of getting his face punched bloody and his body kicked blue, he’d stay until the bell rang. He didn’t know how much longer he could handle the heartbreak on his mother’s face as he explained once again that some people just weren’t as accepting of her baby as she was. 

He rested his head on the door for a few minutes until he could breathe easily through his nose again, his heart beating slow and steady. 

‘Hi.’

Niall nearly shat his pants and his blood started pounding in his ears again. He knew that voice. Hell, there wasn’t a kid in this school who didn’t know the voice of Zayn Malik. No one knew why he was such an icon, but somehow everyone knew not to fuck with him, though he’d never given the slightest indication of being violent. It was more the people he hung around with that were associated with such things, some of which were currently barrelling around the school looking to beat Niall to a pulp. 

There was some mystery that hung around Malik, whispers that he would disappear during the school day without any of his cronies and not even they would know where he went to. Some of the younger students cooked up bizarre stories about him running a drug ring in the staff room, but Niall knew that was ridiculous. As far as he was concerned, as long as Malik wasn’t directing his posse into thumping the crap out of him, he wasn’t going to question where he went. Nonetheless, he always tried to avoid him just as much as he tried to avoid the dicks who more often than not found him anyway. Now it seems that Zayn Malik had found Niall as well, or rather Niall had found him.

‘Are you going to turn around or you just going to stare at the door all day?’

Niall willed his hands not to shake, thinking that maybe it was time he faced his fear instead of running away from it. Clenching his fists, he drew a long wobbly breath and slowly turned to face the back of the store room where Zayn leant casually not two metres away.

‘I’m not afraid of you,’ Niall declared, the tremble in his voice working against him.

Zayn didn’t move, but Niall still winced when his eyes shifted to give him a quick onceover.

‘I don’t see why you would be,’ Zayn said, slightly amused.

Niall blinked anxiously, his palms starting to sweat where they furled tightly.

‘B-because you’re Zayn M-Malik,’ he stammered, realising just how pathetic he sounded as soon as he said it. ‘I-I mean, your friends they… well, that’s why I’m here.’ 

Zayn gave him a little smile, his eyebrows drawing together in what looked like concern, before he pushed himself off of the wall. The small movement made Niall stumble back with eyes wide like a rabbit staring down a shotgun and Zayn held his hands up to show he was harmless.

‘Easy, mate, I’m not gonna hurt you,’ he said.

‘But, they al—‘

‘I’m not like my friends,’ Zayn interrupted, something like disappointment crossing his face. ‘Don’t know why I call them that either.’

Niall gaped silently at him, too shocked that he was conscious to say anything.

‘If you’re scared I’m going to break your nose, you can relax,’ he smirked.

‘I don’t… I don’t understand,’ Niall said finally.

Zayn chuckled and went back to leaning against the wall, keeping his eyes fixed on the boy standing warily in front of him. He considered his options for a moment and came to the honest conclusion.

‘Well, it’d be a bit hypocritical of me to beat you up for the same reason they do,’ he said almost regretfully.

Niall stared blankly, his fists loosening gradually as the cogs turned, setting in place with a thunk that dropped his jaw.

‘You mean, you’re… you’re gay?’ he whispered incredulously. 

Zayn smiled at him and spontaneously pulled a ridiculously camp pose, with a hand on his hip and his head thrown back, forcing an unexpected giggle out of Niall. It was a weird kind of wonderful sound and something warm stirred in Zayn’s chest as he resumed his previous position.

‘Nice to see you smile,’ he found himself saying. 

Niall promptly stopped what he was doing and looked serious again.

‘Maybe I’d smile more if your friends didn’t make it their mission to beat the shit out of me as often as possible,’ he said somewhat icily.

Zayn’s gut twisted guiltily. He could honestly say he had no idea why he had ever begun to associate with those twats in the first place.

‘Listen, it’s Niall, right? I’m sorry for what they do to you, but I—‘

‘Why don’t they do it to you?’ Niall spat sharply.

Zayn was taken aback by the sudden change, Niall’s face flushed angrily and looking more like he was going to land a punch than he was expecting to receive one.

‘Niall, I—‘

‘If you’re gay too then why don’t they make your life miserable like they do mine?’ he demanded, voice rising. He advanced on Zayn slowly, his chest heaving with the rage he never had the courage to take out on his attackers. ‘Why the fuck do they leave you alone, but not me?’

Zayn stood with his back right up against the wall, trying to ignore the way Niall’s earlier escape and current anger had left him sweaty and slightly ruffled – something that Zayn didn’t realise would appeal to him until now.

Niall was about to open his mouth again, but Zayn reacted and clamped his hand over it, startling him into silence.

‘Listen, the reason they don’t fuck me up too is because… well, they don’t know,’ he admitted.

Niall’s bright blue eyes rounded and Zayn could feel his breath coming out in a surprised puff against his palm. He waited until he felt him relax, before dropping his hand. 

‘They don’t know?’ Niall asked quietly.

Zayn slumped his shoulders.

‘How can I tell them? You know what they’re like,’ he said miserably. ‘I know the friends who matter wouldn’t treat me any differently, but as soon as I tell one person the whole school is bound to find out and then I’d end up with my skull bashed in.’ He sighed dejectedly. ‘I can’t really be myself around them, not really. Sometimes I just have to get away from them.’

‘Oh,’ Niall said softly. ‘So this is where the enigmatic Zayn Malik disappears to? He cuddles a mop surrounded by paracetamol and bleach to think about how much he likes cock?’

Zayn’s face broke out into a grin, relief flooding him now that Niall was giving an adorably crooked smile and not the vibe that he was going to get his hair ripped out. It didn’t last long though, the smile fading from Niall’s face and transforming into a slight downward turn of the lips with furrowed eyebrows. Zayn watched him cautiously, flinching when he spoke again.

‘But you still thought it was okay for your friends to beat the living shit out of me?’ Niall asked, his voice dangerously low. ‘All this time I’ve been almost as scared of you as I am of them because I thought you were a homophobic wanker too, but this is worse,’ he sneered. ‘You did nothing even though we’re… we’re meant to stand up for each other in situations like this!

Niall was only a few inches away from him now, heavy breaths blowing across his face. It was hard to tell whether he was more ashamed for what he was being accused of or for the twitch in his groin at having a worked up male in his personal space.

‘Take a step back, Niall,’ he ordered as calmly as he could.

Niall narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips staunchly.

‘Why should I?’ he asked defiantly. ‘Not like you’ve ever done anything for me.’

Zayn took a deep breath, his hands starting to twitch at his sides, wanting to reach out and pull the boy in by the tails of his un-tucked button down shirt.

‘Just move back a bit, please.’

Niall snorted, folding his arms across his chest.

‘Why? You gonna punch me or something? Join in on the fun all your little friends have?’

Zayn closed his eyes to avoid leering at the way Niall’s shirt sleeves pulled tautly across his biceps, revealing strength he wouldn’t have thought a boy who spent most of his time shying away from fists to have. He opened them again when he heard Niall take a step nearer.

‘I’d never hit you, Niall,’ he muttered. ‘But if you don’t give me a little space then I might not be able to control myself.’

Niall tilted his head to the side curiously, but kept his feet planted where they were. Zayn’s dark eyes watched him, willing him to create more distance between them. Every shallow breath he took was full of the smell of something soft yet masculine and it was enticing.

‘Control yourself?’ Niall questioned, leaning in a little closer.

‘Yeah,’ Zayn breathed, his stomach flipping when Niall’s eyelids fluttered.

‘From doing what?’ 

Zayn growled and it called Niall closer.

‘From doing what?’ he repeated, his words blowing across Zayn’s parted lips.

Zayn gave in, pushing himself off of the wall to get rid of the sensible sliver of space that separated them, taking full advantage of Niall’s open mouth. He kissed him hungrily, holding him steady at his waist when he staggered back and pressed his fingertips into the unanticipated firmness. Niall’s shock soon gave way to the onslaught of Zayn’s tongue and he deepened the kiss, moving his hand tentatively to the small of Zayn’s back, before plucking up the courage to stroke down his spine and pull him closer.

Zayn could feel himself swelling against Niall’s thigh and took the chance to grind against him gently, but wasn’t discouraged when he tasted Niall’s gasp of surprise. He drew back until he could see Niall’s blushing face and the teeth that were starting to nervously worry his lower lip. He had no idea he could be so turned on by someone who, on the whole, looked so fucking coy. Zayn dipped his hands lower so they held the jut of his hips and leant forward, nuzzling into the fluffy blonde hair.

‘Ever been with a guy before?’ he asked, his breath warm in Niall’s ear.

Niall shuddered against Zayn’s chest.

‘N-no. Nothing,’ he mumbled.

Zayn hummed in approval, skimming his lips down the shell of his ear and sucking on his earlobe.

‘And how would you feel about Zayn Malik showing you a thing or two?’ he asked, keeping his voice low and seductive.

Niall whimpered, sliding his hand around to meet the other just above the curve of Zayn’s arse.

‘Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you?’ Zayn purred.

He felt Niall nod above him as he brushed his lips down the side of his neck, pulling his shirt collar aside, and kissing where it met his shoulder.

‘Tell me what you want,’ he murmured, undoing a few of Niall’s buttons.

Niall’s breathing hitched, trembling under Zayn’s lips.

‘I-I want — oh!’ he gasped as Zayn’s hand stroked down his body to cup him through his trousers where he was beginning to stiffen.

‘What was that?’ Zayn asked, smiling slyly against his skin.

‘Want you to show me,’ Niall breathed, dropping his head to the crook of Zayn’s neck.

Zayn groaned and pushed his hips forward into his thigh.

‘Yeah, that’s it,’ he said, grinding slowly. He licked a thin line from Niall’s collarbone to his ear, feeling the goosebumps break out on the sensitive skin. ‘Now take off your clothes.’

Niall hesitated, but jerked into action when his earlobe was bitten none too lightly. Zayn pulled away to watch as he fumbled with the rest of the buttons on his shirt, his mouth getting drier with each inch of pale flesh that was exposed. When the last button came undone, he smoothed his hands up the plane of Niall’s chest and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, snatching his wrists before he could cover himself up.

‘Don’t,’ he ordered. ‘You’re fucking gorgeous.’

Niall’s cheeks tinged pinker and he nodded his head obediently, wriggling his wrists free to undo his flies. He avoided Zayn’s gaze as his trousers slid down his milky thighs and his cock bobbed free instantly.

‘Shit, Niall,’ Zayn whispered. ‘You’re not wearing any underwear.’

Niall shrugged modestly. ‘I like the freedom I gue— _Fuck_!’

Zayn had dropped to his knees and pulled Niall toward him with two eager hands on his arse, forcing his hard cock into his greedy mouth. He didn’t even gag when it hit the back of his throat, seeming to take pleasure in having his limits tested and making no attempt to stop Niall who instinctively started to thrust clumsily into his mouth. 

Zayn moaned around his cock, the vibrations sending spikes of pleasure up Niall’s spine as he threw his head back. He twined his hands in Zayn’s hair, dragging him over his cock in time with his thrusts, the constant tugging at his scalp making Zayn moan louder until he pulled off completely.

Niall whined, feeling cold and bare, but Zayn’s tongue found its way to his balls, alternating between the two as he swirled them in his mouth briefly. Shuffling forward on his knees, Zayn hastily unbuttoned his own shirt, allowing a quick glimpse of lean, tanned muscle and what looked like a tattoo, before he bowed his head further. A hand knocked Niall’s feet apart and then glided up his calf to the underside of his thigh where it stroked provocatively. 

Niall moaned, bucking his hips forward to get the attention where he needed it, but the hand was insistent, pressing harder against him until his leg was being lifted off of the ground. Thrown slightly off balance, he latched onto Zayn’s shoulder, too dazed to understand what was going on until a bucket was slid under his raised foot. Once he had his footing with his leg hitched up, Zayn ducked underneath him, leaving Niall scrambling to support himself against the wall. Hanging his head, he watched as Zayn crawled through his open legs like a cat, his hair tickling the underside of his sensitive cock.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked dubiously once Zayn had knelt behind him.

‘I’m showing you what it’s like to be with a guy,’ he said cheekily, pressing a small kiss to one side of his arse.

Niall wriggled uncomfortably, not used to this kind of attention and unaware that he was just pushing himself closer to Zayn’s waiting face.

‘I-I’m not sure about this,’ he said slowly.

‘Don’t worry, babe. I’ll look after you,’ Zayn murmured, placing a hand at the base of Niall’s spine to bend him forward a bit more.

‘But what if people hear?’ Niall breathed, subconsciously pushing back to where he could feel warm puffs of air against the cleft of his arse.

‘I don’t care who hears,’ Zayn said firmly.

Before anyone else could protest, he darted forward and ran a daring tongue between his arse cheeks.

Niall yelped, the sensation unfamiliar but not unwelcome, and his fingernails dug helplessly into the breezeblock wall.

Zayn pulled away and kissed the back of his thighs.

‘You like that? Want more?’

Niall mumbled something incoherently, but Zayn took it as a yes.

He clawed down the unblemished skin of Niall’s back, coming to rest on the soft flesh in front of him and parted it just enough to be able to lick around the virgin muscle swiftly.   
Niall gasped as it quivered, but Zayn didn’t give him any time to gather himself, leaning forward to press the flat of his tongue over his entrance. He lapped at it eagerly as Niall succumbed to the small tremors of pleasure, mewling almost imperceptibly. He could feel Niall clenching like he was inviting him in and furled his tongue into a point to breach him, fucking it in and out until the hole was wet with his saliva and the bucket under Niall’s foot was rattling.

He pulled away after one more generous lick and pressed his thumb to the opening to feel how wet he had made it. Niall immediately started to push back on it, trying to get it inside him.

‘You want me inside you, Niall?’ he asked huskily.

‘Fuck, Zayn,’ Niall moaned. ‘Please, I need… _something_.’

‘You want my fingers, babe?’ he teased, brushing one hand down the centre of his arse.

‘Yes, fuck. Finger me.’

‘Mm, so demanding,’ Zayn tutted, glancing around the room for something they could use. ‘You know you’re lucky you didn’t run into me hiding out behind the recycling bins,’ he mused, eyeing a bottle of lubricant that the nurse used to free kids’ limbs from fences. ‘Wait here.’

Niall craned his neck, biting in a moan as Zayn took of his trousers and underwear, disappointment tinting his vision when he ducked out of sight to grab the bottle from a shelf.

‘Face forward,’ Zayn ordered when he returned.

Niall obliged, listening for the clicks of the lube being opened followed by the wet sound of Zayn coating his fingers. He tensed involuntarily when Zayn placed his other hand on top of his arse.

‘You okay?’ Zayn asked. ‘Have you ever… done this? Like, to yourself?’

‘Yeah, a few times,’ Niall confessed, amazed that he wasn’t too embarrassed to say it.

‘Fuck… that’s hot,’ Zayn breathed. ‘Okay, you ready?’

He didn’t wait for an answer and slowly eased a finger inside, screwing his eyes shut at the heat as he moved it. Niall moaned, pushing himself down to the knuckle against each slow thrust of Zayn’s hand.

‘Feel good?’ Zayn asked, curling his finger.

‘Shit, _yes_. But I…‘

‘But what?’ 

‘I need more, Zayn,’ Niall admitted breathlessly. ‘ _Stretch_ me.’

Zayn cursed under his breath, resisting the urge to bite at the skin in front of him, and pushed another in alongside the first.

‘Oh, _fuck_. That’s it,’ Niall moaned, clenching around the fingers inside him.

‘Jesus, Niall. You look so good,’ Zayn murmured, watching the place where his digits disappeared. 

He couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and licking around the entrance, catching his own knuckles with his tongue as he continued to drive them in and out, crooking upward and hitting a spot that made Niall swear loudly.

‘Oh my fucking god,’ Niall panted, Zayn’s mouth pulling away to nip at his cheeks. ‘You’re fucking incredible at this.’

Zayn smirked smugly against his skin, scissoring his fingers brashly. It was hard to believe what was happening, but he was thoroughly enjoying every minute of it.

‘Fucking loving this aren’t you? Getting fingered at school,’ he muttered, pushing his fingers in harder.

‘God, yeah,’ Niall groaned. ‘Give me more, Zayn. Make it so they can hear me on the other side of the fucking building.’

‘Shit, you’re filthy,’ Zayn gasped, not wasting any time in making it three.

Niall’s hands slid down the wall with a short yell, slippery with sweat as he grinded his arse back onto Zayn’s hand. It wasn’t enough, he needed more, more inside him, more of Zayn.

‘Just fuck me.’

‘Oh god, yes,’ Zayn moaned, stretching his fingers extra wide before pulling them out wetly. ‘Gonna fuck you so good, babe.’

‘Yes, _do it_.’

‘Need to move you first,’ Zayn said, kicking the bucket out from underneath Niall’s foot, supporting him at the waist and guiding him over to a low cabinet. ‘Bend over this.’

As Niall got comfortable, Zayn took a step back to admire the body that was waiting for him, reaching for the lube to cover his cock. Even the simple almost procedural touch of his own hand made his toes curl so he couldn’t imagine what it would be like inside Niall. He had never fucked a virgin before.

He trailed a few butterfly kisses down Niall’s spine, rocking his hard cock between his cheeks. 

‘ _Zayn_ ,’ Niall pleaded weakly.

‘Patience,’ Zayn reprimanded. ‘Don’t want to hurt you.’

‘You won’t,’ Niall insisted, even though he knew it was true.

‘Babe, you’re gonna be so… _tight_ ,’ he groaned, grabbing his arse cheeks roughly and pulling them apart.

‘Fuck, yes,’ Niall breathed, feeling the head of Zayn’s cock pressing against his stretched entrance. 

‘I’ve gotta go slow,’ Zayn said hoarsely, reminding himself as well as Niall. ‘It’s your first time.’

‘Don’t care. Wanna feel you. Don’t you wanna fuck my tight little virgin arse?’

‘ _Niall_ ,’ he hissed. ‘Stop it.’

‘Stop what?’ Niall asked with faux innocence. ‘Not doing anything.’

As he said it, he grinded his arse back, trying to push himself onto Zayn’s dick.

‘All I want is for you to fuck me. _Hard_. Want you to fuck me so hard I can’t run away anymore,’ he said breathlessly.

Zayn didn’t know if it was what Niall asking of him or the reminder that the beautiful person bent over in front of him was treated as anything less than perfect. All thoughts of going slow and tender were banished from his mind as he slammed his hips forward until they were pressed flushed against the swell of Niall’s arse, making the boy cry out so loudly that, if either of them cared, they would be worried about being discovered.

He dug his nails in to the naked skin of Niall’s hips, clenching his teeth to stop from making any obscene noises. It was so tight he could barely breathe and the strained muscles in Niall’s back were turning him on more than they should. He stayed still even though nerves in his thighs were jumping in anticipation, listening until the litany of hushed curses died down. He could see Niall’s knuckles were white where he hugged the cabinet tightly and he felt a pang of concern that seemed oddly out of whack compared to the incredible pulse around his cock.

‘Niall? Are you o—‘

‘Just move,’ Niall hissed, needing to be pushed over the pleasure-pain barrier as quickly as possible. 

Even if Zayn had it in him to double-check, he wouldn’t have done so, too overwhelmed to do anything other than comply. He slowly pulled back out again, the wet drag between them eliciting matching low moans. Niall’s fingers loosened a little and Zayn took it as a sign to push back in, burying himself as deeply as possible. He slowly repeated the action, until the knots in Niall’s back slackened, the skin now glistening with a very fine sheen of sweat.

‘Feeling better now, babe?’ he asked gravelly, keeping the rhythm steady.

‘Fuck yes,’ Niall breathed. ‘You feel _so_ good.’

‘So do you. You’re so tight. So fucking tight.’

‘Yeah, you wanna fuck me harder then? Gonna stretch me with your great big cock?’

Zayn groaned in response, pulling Niall against him by the shoulder so he could fuck into him harder. The slight change in angle shifted him into nudging what he was trying to aim for, and was rewarded vehemently with a desperate push back as Niall tried to fuck himself down onto his cock.

‘Oh my god, _yes_ , keep fucking me like that, just like that,’ Niall panted, grinding himself back.

‘Fuck, so desperate for my cock, aren’t you?’

Niall answered by purposely clenching his muscles around Zayn’s throbbing cock, until he was being pounded into so roughly that all he could do was take it willingly.

‘You’re gonna remember this for the rest of your life. Whenever someone fucks you, all you’ll be able to think about is my dick inside you, all bent over like a slut,’ Zayn rambled breathlessly, sweat dripping between his shoulder blades. ‘Right?’

Niall was too far gone to answer, frantically trying to cling to his sanity so he didn’t spill over the edge. He had never felt so full before, nor had he ever felt like he could come without even being touched properly. His hard-on was almost painful, but he knew that the way Zayn was fucking him would having him coming harder than any touch on his cock ever could.

It seemed Zayn wanted an answer though, punishing him for his ignorance by scratching down from his shoulder to the base of his spine where it curved up to meet the pistoning of Zayn’s hips, spanking him hard on one cheek.

‘Oh fuck,’ Niall groaned, feeling the leak of pre-come trickle down to his balls. ‘ _Yes_. I’ll always think of you. When someone fucks me. When I’m fucking myself with my own fingers. Every day, every day I’ll think of your cock inside me.’

‘Shit. Such a filthy boy,’ Zayn breathed. ‘Take it so well. Such a good little arse. Gonna fill you up, babe.’

‘Fuck, hit me again, Zayn,’ Niall begged unashamedly. ‘Hit me _hard_.’

Zayn stopped momentarily in his thrusting, barely allowing himself to believe he had heard right.

‘You want me to smack you?’ he asked, already giddy. ‘You gonna come for me if I slap your tight little arse?’

‘Yes, fuck, I’ll come so hard. Want you to spank me. _Please_.’

Zayn let out a breathy ‘fuck’ before driving his cock back into the hard and fast rhythm inside Niall, simultaneously raising one hand and bring it down sharply on Niall’s right arse cheek. The muscles around his cock tightened and Niall let out a whimper that had him raising his hand again. He smacked it down unforgivingly on the stinging skin, this time bringing out an animalistic groan that twisted coils tightly inside him.

He could feel himself getting closer as Niall took each smack with a low throaty sound, tightening around him almost unbearably.

‘Z-Zayn,’ Niall choked out. ‘I’m close. So fucking – _ah, shit_ – so close.’

‘Come for me, babe. Fucking come for me.’

He brought his hand down one more time, smacking the pinked skin of Niall’s arse with as much strength as he could while his cock was buried deep. Niall went rigid against him before shuddering as he came hard, groaning throatily, and spurting across the cabinet beneath him. Zayn left his hand on the sore cheek, using it to pull the boy closer to him again as he fucked into his boneless body where the walls around his cock were suffocatingly tight, filling him up with his come on a long moan that tore at his throat.

He flopped forward, draping himself over Niall’s sweaty back as it rose and fell heavily in time with his own. He winced when his softening cock slipped out with an embarrassingly wet sound, but the breathy chuckle he heard beneath him quashed any shame. He gingerly pulled himself upright, stupidly pleased when Niall’s body moved with him until they were standing front to back.

Taking a chance that he had never taken before, he slid an arm around Niall’s waist from behind, making sure to be careful with how he pressed them together. He was unreasonably relieved when Niall leant back against his chest and lay his own arm across his, lightly entwining their fingers.

Zayn pressed his lips to the damp skin of Niall’s neck, his chest fluttering when he heard the small sigh of contentment. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do next, never having been in a position where he wanted to stay with the person he had just fucked before. Fortunately, Niall took the upper hand, turning around in his arms to face him, still leaning heavily to support his weak legs. His fringe was sticking to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were unusually bright, but it was his smile that did it for Zayn. He could do nothing more than press a sweet kiss to those smiling lips and he knew then that he would do anything he could to keep them that way. It didn’t matter whether it meant telling the world who he really was or just becoming a human shield, because he couldn’t bear the thought of Niall having to take a pounding from anyone again. Zayn smiled mischievously into the kiss at the thought, sliding his hands down Niall’s back to cup his tender arse gently. 

Well, maybe he would still get a pounding from _someone_.


	2. I'll Protect You

Even though Zayn had walked him home that day, Niall hadn’t heard or seen a thing of him for nearly a week. He knew it was probably just coincidence, especially as neither of them had any lessons together, but that self-doubting part of him was telling him he was being avoided. 

He shuffled down the corridor that Wednesday as it emptied, not bothering to pick up the pace even though he was sure the bell had gone five minutes ago. He knew he was going to be late, but he felt too downtrodden already to care.

‘Good to have you back, Malik!’

Niall froze in his footsteps as the loud voice belonging to the obscenely obnoxious Jack Hurling carried around the corner. It was oddly unsettling to hear it without the hateful   
edge it had when directed at him. 

‘Aww, did you boys miss me?’

Another familiar voice, only this one made something in Niall’s chest flutter while at the same time twisting his stomach. It pained him to know that the Zayn he remembered from the store room was hiding behind the charade that was currently ambling down the next corridor.

‘Of course we did! Don’t see why you had to go on that faggy school trip anyway,’ another voice said.

While the reminder of the History residential trip cleared Niall’s mind of any insecurities, the noise from their gang was coming closer. He had just made the decision to duck into the toilets when the raucous laughter lost its echoing quality and he found himself face to face with the people he spent his life escaping. They halted in front of him, a cruel smirk forming on Jack’s face as he folded his arms across his chest. Niall stared, dumb-founded, his fight or flight response failing him miserably.

‘Jacko, why aren’t we moving?’

Niall’s heart jumped to his throat, immediately seeking out the black quiff as Zayn pushed his way to the front of the gang. When he saw what the cause of the hold-up was, his dark eyes rounded in surprise and a ghost of a smile hit his lips, before his surroundings caught up on him and he blanched.

Niall’s stomach sank.

‘There’s a little gayboy in the way,’ Jack sneered, taking a step forward so he stood in line with Zayn. ‘Think we need to teach him some manners.’

Zayn’s eyes were now fixed on Niall’s trembling hands, but he still said nothing.

Jack elbowed him in the side. 

‘Oi, wake up, dipshit. First time you’ve been around when we’ve bumped into this little faggot, now you’ll get to see how much fun it is.’

Niall swallowed the dry lump in his throat, begging Zayn to look him in the eye and show some indication that he cared, that what happened in the store room wasn’t just a meaningless fuck. Nothing.

When Zayn looked up, his expression was void of emotion and Jack gave him a little shove forward.

His friends cheered behind him and Jack muttered something that sounded like ‘punch the fucking gay out of him,’ just loud enough for Niall to hear. 

Niall could feel his legs turning to jelly and he had honestly never been more scared of them before in his life. Maybe it was the betrayal and that raw clenching inside his chest that he tried to ignore before he burst out in tears. He couldn’t even bring himself to pray for a member of staff to find them. This was defeat.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the blank mask of Zayn’s face came nearer. He could smell the scent that had clung to his skin a week ago and he just wanted to fall forward into the arms that had held him. He could feel his presence within an arm’s stretch from him and braced himself for the pain that would hit him in more ways than one. It was cruel how long it was being dragged out, like Zayn was building up the suspense for how he would attack him.

‘The fuck do you think you’re doing, Malik?’

Niall’s eyes shot open at the sound of Jack’s voice, but all he could see in front of him was dark hair and the back of Zayn’s varsity jacket.

‘It’s called not being a total cunt, Jack. A concept that’s probably completely alien to people like you,’ Zayn said, his voice low and dangerous.

Niall’s heart leapt. He was still shaking, but it was different. It was like he was vibrating from the energy radiating from the guy whose arms were spread behind himself like a cage in which Niall was beginning to feel safe.

‘The fuck has gotten into you?’ Jack hissed.

Zayn huffed out an amused breath.

‘What’s gotten into me? Let me think,’ he said, pretending to consider the question. ‘Oh yeah! A big, fat, juicy cock. You should try it sometime, I know a great club just outside of town.’ He turned to the side and winked at Niall. ‘I do prefer to top though.’

Niall blushed and ducked his head, shuffling on his feet to distract himself from the twitch in his groin.

‘Wait, you’re a fucking homo too? Since when?’ Jack spluttered, his face red.

Zayn shrugged nonchalantly. ‘I don’t know, since I watched Hercules and found myself wanting to look up his skirt instead of that bird’s?’

‘That’s fucking sick.’

Zayn let out a bitter bark of laughter.

‘That’s what you think is sick? Not beating the shit out of an innocent kid just because he doesn’t like girls?’

Jack laughed right back at him.

‘He’s not innocent, he’s a fucking bender. Dirty little shit.’

Niall cowered back as Zayn’s fists clenched tightly.

‘How long do I have to stand here before you understand that I’m not going to tolerate you talking like that anymore?’ Zayn said threateningly.

Jack laughed again and looked around at the boys that stood behind him, encouraging them to do the same. Once he had gotten them riled up as well, he turned back to where Zayn still stood shielding Niall.

‘You really think two poofs can stand up to all of us?’ Jack snorted. ‘Think again, Malik. Especially with that little piece of crap behind you. Then again, I guess that’s where you like him, right?’

Zayn growled and took a step forward, still protecting Niall, but bringing himself closer to the people he used to call his friends.

‘Don’t. Fucking. Call him. That,’ he snarled. ‘You are nothing compared to him. You’re just a shitty little coward who can’t think of any other way to make themselves feel important, so they pick on someone just because they’re different.’ He looked back at Niall who gave him a timid smile, before walking right up to Jack and whispering in his ear. ‘Now I suggest you fuck off before I rip your dick off. Unless you’d rather I tell your little friends about what happened at your birthday party last year.’

Niall watched curiously as Zayn leant in close to his tormenter, observing the way Jack’s contemptuous expression morphed into something like dread. Suddenly, Jack had turned on his heel and was pushing his way back through the group, dragging the others by their sleeves, and Zayn was beaming at Niall triumphantly.

‘How the fuck did you do that?’ Niall asked bewilderedly.

Zayn smirked and walked up to him, slipping his hand into Niall’s and making him blush.

‘I might have threatened to tell everyone that he tried to suck my dick when he was drunk once,’ he said casually, biting back a grin as Niall’s mouth fell open in shock, his bright blue eyes wide and stupidly pretty.

‘He did what?’ Niall asked incredulously.

‘He was pretty smashed, but he definitely went for my flies and got on his knees,’ Zayn shrugged. ‘Typical, right? It’s almost cliché the way that he’s lashing out, but I hope for everyone’s sake that he figures himself out soon.’

Niall shook his head slowly, trying to comprehend what had just happened as they walked down the corridor. They were headed away from the classrooms and out onto the sports field. Niall didn’t even ask, willingly following as Zayn tugged him by the hand out onto the grass, guiding them toward the shade under a large tree.

Zayn dropped down leisurely, looking quite at home, and Niall wondered if this was another one of his thinking spots. He seated himself beside him and leant against the tree trunk, reflexively plucking at the grass that grew between them and letting silence engulf them for a few minutes. 

‘So, urm, you stood up for me,’ he said belatedly, not taking his eyes off of the greenery. ‘Thanks.’

Zayn’s lips twitched but he didn’t say anything, instead shuffling down until he was flat on the grass. He gestured for Niall to do the same and waited until they were both lying on their backs, face to face, before replying by kissing him sweetly.

Niall could feel his lips stretching up into a smile before Zayn pulled away, effectively cutting the kiss short, but neither of them minded. They didn’t say anything else for a bit, simply lying on the grass and looking at the other, drinking in all they could after a week apart.

‘I missed you, you know,’ Zayn said eventually.

Niall couldn’t stop his eyes from rounding in surprise.

‘Really? I thought you might have forgotten all about me,’ he admitted.

Zayn laughed and Niall’s attention was drawn to his lips, memories of what they had done in that store room making him shift a little.

‘There is no way that I could forget you,’ Zayn said a little suggestively, before his tone softened and his eyes went serious. ‘You’ve definitely made an impression on me, Niall.’

Niall blushed, getting a silly thrill out of the way he said his name.

‘Well, you made an impression on me too,’ he said, shyly edging his hand further into the space between them.

Zayn’s eyes flickered down and he grinned, sliding his own hand across the grass to cover Niall’s. They beamed at each other for a minute, but then something mischievous crept over Zayn’s face. Before Niall knew what was happening, he found the air being forced out of his lungs and the weight of Zayn on top of him, slotted between his legs, chest to chest and his lips pulled up to one side in a seductive smirk.

‘Um, hi,’ Niall said once he got his breath back, blinking stupidly.

‘Hey,’ Zayn replied lowly. ‘Wanna know what I’ve been thinking about while I was away?’

Niall supposed he could have guessed from the way Zayn moved so their groins aligned, but he had a pathetic need to hear it coming from the pouty lips hovering dangerously close to his own. He shook his head.

Zayn brought his hands up to twine in Niall’s hair, scratching lightly across his scalp.

‘Been thinking about you,’ he said, starting off easily. ‘In that store room.’

Niall made a small sound of acknowledgement, finding himself too distracted by the tingling at his roots and the pull in his lower stomach from the feel of Zayn’s hips pressed against his.

‘Remember how I got on my knees for you?’ Zayn whispered, purposefully shifting his weight on top of him.

Niall moaned a little in response, finding himself half-hard in his school trousers.

‘Well I’ve been thinking about that,’ Zayn continued. ‘The feel of your cock in my mouth and your arse in my hands.’

He grinded himself down as he spoke and Niall bucked up automatically, seeking out the hard line of Zayn’s cock against his own. If it weren’t for the grass tickling at the back of his neck, he would’ve completely forgotten that they were out in the open where anyone could see, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. Zayn hummed appreciatively, moving one hand from Niall’s hair down to his hip.

‘Touch me, Niall,’ he urged.

Niall’s hands moved on their own accord like his words were a spell, creeping up Zayn’s sides and coming together at the base of his spine, tucking underneath his school shirt where his skin was warm and soft. Zayn purred and pushed his own hand up the front of Niall’s shirt. His hand was cool and it made Niall jump when it explored the planes of his stomach and chest, gasping when it tweaked at his nipple.

‘Have you thought about it?’ Zayn asking, ducking his head to brush his lips against Niall’s throat.

Niall almost laughed because of course he’s thought about it. There hadn’t been a night since where he hasn’t wrapped his hand around his cock and pictured Zayn’s mouth dragging over it instead. He had tented his duvet across his knees with his legs bent upward so he could tease his own hole with hastily coated fingers, imagining Zayn’s tongue until he could take it no longer. At this point he would thrust his fingers inside himself, riding down on his own hand and losing himself in the memory of Zayn fucking him over that cabinet, fisting his other hand into his mouth to stop himself from being as loud as he had been then. 

All of these things he could have chosen to say, none as shameful as the lewd demands he had been making a week ago, but the fact that they were in the middle of the sports field in broad daylight niggled at him. Instead, all he managed was a squeak of ‘yes’ which earned him a raised eyebrow from Zayn.

‘Where’s the foul-mouthed little Irishman I bent over last week, hmm?’ he chided, nudging his nose back down Niall’s jaw line.

Niall pressed his fingertips into the small of Zayn’s back a little urgently, before pointedly looking around either side of him. Zayn seemed to understand, but he made no move to get off him, opting instead to do the opposite. 

He curved his hand around Niall’s waist under his shirt, holding him firmly, and pressed his lips to his ear.

‘How about I make you come in your pants? Right here, right now.’

Niall shuddered, digging his fingernails into Zayn’s skin, and subconsciously rolled his hips upward, matching the heat of Zayn’s breath to the heat in his groin.

Zayn nipped at his earlobe, grinding down against Niall’s cock and muffling his moan in the crook of his neck.

‘But people might see,’ Niall said half-heartedly, his eyes already falling closed.

Zayn chuckled, the vibrations running down their bodies, and he slipped his hand up and over Niall’s chest, running his fingers teasingly over his nipples again.

‘You don’t really care about that, do you? Don’t you want me to make you come?’

His hips didn’t stop moving as he spoke, rubbing his hard cock against Niall’s with the provoking resistance of their trousers between them. Niall groaned and tipped his head back, letting Zayn graze his stubble up the sensitive skin.

‘ _Zayn_ ,’ he breathed.

‘Mmm, I like the way you say my name,’ Zayn murmured. ‘Do you say it when you get yourself off?’

‘Oh god, yes,’ he hissed, letting that last shred of restraint strip away. ‘Can’t stop myself.’

Zayn bit his lip, meeting Niall’s hips as they bucked upward. He reached behind himself and grabbed one of Niall’s wrists, forcing it lower and moaning when his hand instinctively groped at his arse. Niall’s other hand moved on its own, kneading the soft flesh and pulling him downward, controlling the way they moved. Zayn wouldn’t admit just yet that he liked being taken over.

‘Do you think about how I fucked you?’ he asked huskily, scratching his nails over Niall’s scalp and down his chest. ‘How you were begging for it?’

‘Fuck, yeah. Wanted you so bad. Still want you,’ Niall grunted, clutching at Zayn’s arse to bring him closer.

‘I filled you up so good, babe,’ Zayn rasped, lifting the hem of Niall’s shirt and absorbing the low rumbled reply through his bare skin.

He sucked a pink nipple into his mouth and felt the rapid beat of Niall’s heart under his palm, letting his body be pulled down with forceful hands. Niall’s breathing hitched as he rutted up against him and Zayn watched in fascination as he bit down on his lip like he was lost in the feeling, his own teeth now scraping across one hardened nub to the other. 

He could feel Niall’s writhing beneath him becoming messier, the thrusting of his hips more frantic and he slid a hand to hold Niall loosely at the throat, his thumb stroking the underside of his jaw and matching his chaotic rhythm as best as he could.

‘That’s it, babe,’ he panted softly. ‘Keep going.’

‘Fuck, Zayn,’ Niall gasped, shoving his hands down the back of Zayn’s trousers and boxers.

Zayn let out a long groan, warm skin on warm skin, the heat spreading until all he could feel was what was hard and real and desperately grinding back up against him. 

He knew that Niall could feel it too and he couldn’t resist crushing their lips together in a kiss that nearly hurt. His lips were sure to bruise but he didn’t care because Niall was tensing and shuddering underneath him, moaning unrestrainedly into his open mouth. All it took was the feel of dampness seeping through his trouser leg for his muscles to go rigid as well, turning his face into Niall’s neck to muffle the cry of his name. 

Zayn clamped his teeth down on the pale skin as he spilled over, marking him as his and hoping it would still be there in the morning when he would walk down the corridor with Niall’s hand in his, finally proud of who he was now that he had something so beautiful to show for it.


End file.
